Fairytale Princess
by Green-Eye-Deamon
Summary: AU: Ten years after the princess of the White Ark kingdom dissapeared, the king has a dream that tells him that his daughter is alive, so he sends his three best soldiers to find her. Yet another LaviXFemAllen story with KandaXLenalee and more.
1. A Birthday

_Okay guys here you have the re-writen Intro Chapter of Fairitale Princess! Now please be nice with me and tell me what you think, though it is literally the same chapter (with some modifications) I had to put a lot of thinking in this to make it look good, it makes me think my writing got better. So alright people please read and review! But most of all enjoy! _

It was late at night and the sea was calm, the only light that was visible was from a single boat that sailed slowly thought the water, the boat was full with people; and everyone was talking about how big this ball was. The king organized it himself, for him, this was the same night he became the most happier man in all the kingdom, this night is the same night from eight years ago, this night was her beloved daughter's birthday.

At the top f the stairs of the boat there stood the king, he was looking at the people who were enjoying themselves, looking down he saw the little figure that was clinging to his clothes like a scared cat was a little girl, she was wearing a puffy dress adorned with flowers, her long light-brown hair was down and a single flower on the left side of her head made her look cute (as the king said).

"_Do you want to go down and talk with someone?" _The king asked at the little girl who with a shake of her head said that she was too scared to go alone _"do you want to go with me?"_ He asked her and with a simple look from her silver-grey she said yes. Holding her tiny soft and delicate hand in his big and rough one they both walked down the stairs and were quickly surrounded by people, but they weren't interested in the birthday girl but much more in her father. While everyone was talking to her father and the people crowded over him she was pushed and it made her let go of her fathers' hand.

The little princess tried to go into the crowd and hold his father's hand, but as much as she struggled she just found herself farther from him. She decided to stay still and wait for her father to come and get her but he looked really busy, while she waited a delicious smell came to her nose and with out knowing her feet guided her to an enormous table full with food and what more caught her attention was a plate that was almost empty and all that was there was a small stick with four balls and some kind of sauce, slowly she reached her hand and was about to grab it but then another hand took the stick.

Looking at the owner of the hand she was a boy with green eyes and dark red hair, he was holding on his left hand a tray with food and on his right hand he was holding the princess food.

"_Hey that's mine!"_ the little princess said as the red head boy was about to give a bite, he stopped and saw the stick.

_"I don't see your name on it"_ the boy said with a big grin and took a bite of it.

The princess puffed her cheeks and walked to the boy and kicked him on the knee making his tray to fall on the floor as the boy bended to grab his knee. _"What the hell was that for!" _the boy said.

The princess just walked past him saying _"Asshole" _as she walked, she left the boy thinking '_Just who is she and were did she learned to talk like that?'_

After a while the princess was able to be with her father again and this time she didn't let go of her father's hand, but that changed as someone said_" My, my, if it isn't the birthday girl" _the princess smiled and saw the person who said that and this time without caring she let go of the hand she was holding and made a run to the man who was not so far from her and jumped to that his arms.

"_Uncle!" _she said as she landed on the arms of her father's brother _"I thought you weren't coming" _the little princess said as she was being carried by his uncle's strong arms.

_"And miss my niece's birthday party? Of course not" _he said and both laughed and hugged each other.

"_But uncle, were in a boat far away from the castle, how did you get here?" _The man smiled and pointed up, clueless the girl looked at the direction the man was pointing and saw _"-a winged horse!"_ she said exited.

_"Yes, I took the best one of the stables and came here as quickly as the horse could, which was very fast… I think I feel sick" _

The princess laughed as she was placed again on the floor while her uncle leaned on the edge of the boat. Just as that happened the king came and welcomed his brother.

"_I didn't think you were coming" _the king said.

_"Well brother, this is an event I can't just miss" _

The king smiled and patted his brother on the back _"Well now that you're here, let's enjoy the night" _

The party was amazing as the princess called it, there were presents and the princess liked every one of them which made her wonder _"Did you bring me something uncle?"_

The man made a guilty face _"I-I must have forgotten"_

"_Uncle" _

"_I'm sorry it's just that I was in such a hurry that I didn't got the time to get something, but you know what here" _he knelt and took off his neck a golden pendant with a green gem and put it on the little girl in front of him _"This pendant is the promise I make, that when I have enough free time I'll go shopping with you and I'll buy you anything you want, All right?"_ The princess smiled and nodded her head, with both her hands she saw in the back of the pendant and saw that something was engraved on the golden metal, but she decided to ignore it.

"_Ah! There you are" _both the princess and her uncle looked that the king was walking towards them with his arms behind him _"I wasn't really going to give you this right now, but anyways here" _the king moved his hands and gave to the princess a box, it was small, smaller than a shoe box, but the princess happily grabbed it and opened it.

"_Oh! Wow!" _she said as a golden figure came flying out of the box the king smiled at his daughter's reaction.

_"It's a golem I ordered to be made just for you" _the said golem flapped its wings and landed on the princess's head she giggled and grabbed it with her hands _"It's so pretty! Thank you so much!_

"_And that's not all, look" _the king grabbed the golden golem and placed him on the palm of his hand he looked at the golem and said _"Sing"_

The golem immediately floated and opened its mouth that looked as if it wasn't there and then a hologram like light came from the golem's mouth and a melody started playing.

"_It's our song!" _the little princess said happily, the king smiled at her. _"Hey, does it have a name?" _

"No. _You can give him a name if you want" _the king said with a gentle smile.

_"I can't think of anything" _the princess said as the golden golem flew back to her head.

_"Don't worry, you'll think of something soon, meanwhile, come with me, I want you to meet someone" _The little princess nodded and grabbed her father's hand.

Both the king and his brother walked to a short man, he looked very scary and the princess hid behind her father's leg, her uncle chuckled and received a hit from her father's elbow.

_"Asshole"_ her uncle said not really knowing that his niece was listening. When they were face to face with the old mad he made a bow like everybody else.

"_There is no need to show so much respect to me Sir Bookman, we are friends, so it's not necessary to do that" _

"_I apologize but it is just how I am your majesty" _The old man said _"So I believe this is your daughter?" _He looked at her and it just made her get more scared and she hid even further into her father's leg.

"_Yes, Elena, I want you to meet Lord Bookman and his grandson Lavi" _the king pointed at the old man and from behind him a boy came out. Silver-grey eyes widened as Green eyes did the same.

_"It's you!" _Both said at the same time.

"_Did you already meet each other?" _The king's brother asked.

_"He took my food!" _the princess said _"She kicked me for no reason!" _The boy said at the same time as her too.

_"Ow! What was that for panda!"_ the boy held his head with his hands when the old man hit him on the head _"Don't speak to the princess like that"_ the read head boy only made a angry noise and pouted.

"_Lord Bookman, it's alright, let them be, they're just kids" _the king said as he patted his daughter's fuming head. _"Now both of you, I have to talk to Sir Bookman for a while, I want you both to behave" _the king said and made the boy and girl to seat in two chairs next to each other and then he walked to were the man was, the princess saw the boy and the boy saw the princess and both looked away with an angry _'Hmp!'._

After a long time the party was still going and the king and his brother were still talking with the old man. The princess was staring to feel very tired and she noted that the golden golem was already asleep on her shoulder and his fluffed tail was securely holing the girl's.

The boy was feeling sleepy as well but he didn't want to show it (which failed because hi eyes were staring to close and he would yawn one time or another) and he felt surprised when he felt something soft hit his shoulder and then he saw that the princess was asleep. Her face was peaceful and softly breathing, the boy chuckled and he moved his head to the side and laid his head in top of hers and he too fell asleep.

A scream was heard, silver and green eyes opened to see that they were no longer on the chairs but on the wet floor of the boat it was raining and a storm started to form.

"_What, what's going on?" _the read head boy was still sleepy and he hadn't noticed what was happening but when a fire ball fell in front of them the boy was as awake like he never was before.

_"What the- what's going on!" _he yelled and the princess unconsciously held onto him and he did the same. The boy stood up and with some trouble he dragged the girl away from the fire.

"_Lavi!" _he heard his grandfather say as he was fighting some kind of creature with his 'Black Needles' a type of magic that only people of his level could control _"Lavi! Quickly get out of here and take the Princess with you to somewhere safe!" _

"_P-panda!" _the boy screamed when his grandfather was hit and thrown back slamming on some tables. The old man weakly stood up and turned to face the boy and girl _"Now!" _he ordered.

Holding back his tears the boy took the princess' hand and again dragged her to find a safe place to hide in, but just as the two were running another fireball crashed right in front to them and the explosion made pieces of wood and other kind of metal all around them, a piece of wood hit the boy on his right eye and a burning metal piece hit the princess on her left eye, they both yelled, but the princess was able to open and see with the hurt eye, though it was bleeding a little, the boy in the other hand was bleeding and crying from of pain.

Not sure what to do the girl tried to help the boy by but couldn't, she kneeled in front of the boy and started crying for help. The boy and started crying, saying that it hurt and he was going to die, the little princess said that he wasn't going to die but the boy kept crying until he fell unconscious.

"_H-Hey! This isn't time to sleep! W-Wake up, please wake up!" _the princess shook him and he made no response. The Princess kept crying.

"_Elena!" _she heard her father's voice and when she turned around she saw her father and uncle on the winged horse from before, quickly as he could the princess' uncle jumped off the horse and ran to the two kids, he knelt and saw the boy.

_"Is he alright?" _the girl asked voice shaking.

_"He is, don't worry, now we have to get away from here fast!" _the man grabbed both girl and boy and hurried to where the winged horse and his brother were.

The girl's uncle passed the unconscious boy to the king and then he gave he princess to her father's arms, the horse started to flap it's wings and the king was about to grab his brother's hand when a black sword with a white cross stabbed the kings brother and it instantly killed him. The king screamed as his brother fell on the floor. Still the king quickly ordered the horse to fly away.

As the king was leaving the ship the figure of a big man came and carelessly he pulled the sword out of the body of the king's brother.

_"Don't think I'll let you go so easily" the_ man said with a happy tone and with an inhuman strength he jumped and swung his sword to the horse that barely missed the horse and it almost lost its balance.

The man landed on something that looked like an umbrella _"Shoot! I missed" _the man said as the horse started to fly away fast _"But don't think you'll get far" _he said and with a swing of his hand some of the same creatures the boy's grandfather flew towards the king.

"_Hang on tight!" _The king said as he made the horse fly faster but it was difficult the wings of the horse weren't strong enough to fly in a storm like that one, it was dark and he could barely see anything is his mind he was only thinking to take the kids somewhere safe.

He didn't notice the figures behind him until it was too late; another explosion near him made the horse to loose his balance and the king almost fell off the horse's back. But his face became terrified when he saw that he was only holding only the boy and he heard his daughter's yell as she fell of the horse.

"_Elena!" _The king yelled and tried to grab the girl's but was unable to, he saw when the girl made contact with the water and he desperately tried to find her on the surface but with all the rain and the waves the ocean it was impossible.

When the creatures from earlier catch up with the king he had to forcibly stop looking for his daughter before the creatures started attacking him again. Holding the unconscious boy on his arms and during the way back all the king did was cry.


	2. A Dream

**_Ok! Just because I got very good reviews in the prolouge I give you now the first official Chapter! XDDDD_**

**_This is the part were you get exited and can't wait for more and you feel like you want to kindnap me and make me write more (that's how I feel some times with some storyes)._**

**_So now before you start reading here goes some warnins: Most of the magic creatures can talk and they are OCs, so I don't really want to have to say this in every chapter and I don't want people saying that my OCs are stupid or anything like that Ok?. And I know that the dream the king had isn't very good, but I couldn't think of anything else. So now Enjoy! Also I made a few changes._**

**_Plz remember to tell me if you find any mistakes and I'll try to correc them. English isn't my first language so be nice. _**

**Ch.1 a Dream**

**-_-_-_-Ten Years Later-_-_-_-**

The mornings in White Ark Kingdom were always quiet and peaceful and the garden behind the castle, was perfectly well taken care of, there were all kind of flowers and trees that gave a perfect shade in hot sunny days and this garden was an oak tree near the lake and this place was a perfect spot for a red-headed to read but, there was _one_ small problem.

"Aw! For crying out loud! Leave me-and my hair- alone!"

Fairies…

"Master Lavi, you should leave them do what they want, you know that Fairies are really attracted to your hair color and they can't resist but to brad it, let them have their fun" a female voice said, it came from near the lake.

"But, Ruby!I'm a guy, I don't really like little insect-like-people to touch my hair and mostly when they want to put flowers on it" the read-haired said as he was trying to make the small figures with big butter fly wings stay away and not let them place a flower crown on his head, it was a rose crown and it looked like the fairies forgot to take the thorns off.

"Come on Master Lavi, it's not that bad" the voice said again.

The read head turned his head to see his red winged horse (or Pegasus), long crimson dark mane was filled with flowers of different kinds and there were still some fairies kept putting flowers on her, even her long tail was adorned.

"Ruby" Lavi said and when the horse moved her head to see what her master was going to say "First of all: I'm not a magic creature, I can't get along with this little bugs as you do, second of all: As you know I'm a _guy!_ and _guys _don't spend a lot of time with fairies and letting them put flowers on their heads as _girls_ do"- the horse made a snorting sound of amusement of how her master acted-" so can you _please _tell your little friends to keep that thorn filled circle away from me?" With a smile (if horses can smile) the crimson haired horse made a small noise and told the small creatures to leave the boy alone because he was uncomfortable with them, and with an angry '_huff'_ they flew up and away.

"Thank You" The read head said with a heavy sigh "I though that they were really going to keep trying to put that thing on my head" the boy sighed again and took the book he choose to read "I don't know why every time I come here I get attacked by them, seriously Ruby, what's so special about my hair?" he opened the book and looked for the page he was reading before the fairies came and ruined his readying time.

"Master Lavi, haven't I told you this so many times? I even said it a while ago! Fairies are very attracted to all kind of colors, since your hair is such a deep red they can't help it, I talked to them and they told me that your hair reminds them a bouquet of roses, why do you think there is a reason why people always find them near flowers? They can't help them selves they love brilliant colors!" the horse said as she stood up and with just taking a couple of steps she sat again near her master, she moved her head to see his face "Were you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something Ruby?" the read head said and made the horse to smack her head of the grass and give a frustrated groan "Never mind" she said and after that both said nothing.

Some time passed and both Lavi and Ruby were enjoying the silence.

Until a very loud yell had to ruin it all…

"Master Lavi! Master Lavi!" the read head jumped from the surprise and the horse did the same, both looked at the lake were the figure of a girl was.

"Lala? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the castle's fountains? How did you get here?" The horse said standing up and Lavi did the same.

"I went trough the castle sewers, I know them like the palm of my hand, since I was sent to find you I came here, since this is the place were you two always come" the girl said with a childish voice.

"Who sent you to find us Lala?" Lavi asked stepping near the girl

"You won't believe me but the _King _sent me to find you and he said that you have to go to him as soon as possible" the girl said as she moved and went deep into the water "So let's go, meet me at the fountains because the place he choose is a bit far and you'll need to know were it is"

The girl made a jump and her complete body came out of the water showing her fins, quickly Lavi jumped on the horses' back and with strong flaps of the red wings they were in the air in no time as they flew the flowers on Ruby's hair started falling off.

"Pffft! I wonder what the king wants to have sent Lala to find us, especially in a weekend" the read head said as a flower hit him on the face, he was carefully holding the horses' coat since he didn't brought her tack and bridle to have a better flight "I wonder that too" the horse said as she moved her wings more strongly and started going faster "Well we better hurry up, no one swims as fast as Lala does, so we don't want to make her wait" Lavi said as he hold to Ruby's hair tightly and leaned forward to let the horse move at a better speed.

After less than five minutes they met with the young mermaid and she started swimming trough the river, they had to admit it, Lala wasn't one of the kings favourites just because she could sing beautiful songs, she did swim very fast and she had the best ability of turning while the Pegasus had to find the best wind wave seeing the fast turn the girl did she almost dropped her rider when she tried to follow. After a couple of more turns and Lavi's yells that they wanted to drop him and kill him the mermaid started to slow down.

The read head and the Pegasus saw that not only the king was standing under a white marble kiosk, but two more persons and horses were standing there. Lavi smiled when he saw who they were.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi yelled at his friend (as he liked to call him) and after the horse made a landing he jogged to the long-raven-haired to hug him but quickly stopped when a sword was pointed at his throat.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said with a growl.

"M-Master Kanda, please don't do that" a black horse stepped at Kanda's side; the raven-haired made a "Che" sound and retrieved his sword and placed it on his belt.

"Thanks Sapphire, I thought I was going to have my head cut" Lavi said with a chuckle at the horse "W-well Master Lavi, if you keep provoking Master Kanda like that, I-I might not be able to stop him and m-maybe one day h-he will cut your head off a-and I don't like the sight of blood and body parts all around" the black horse shuttered and started to panic.

"Don't worry Sapphire, I won't let those tow kill each other" a voice from behind them said.

"Mistress Lenalee! I-I…Thank you, I-I do believe that you will not let Master Kanda and Master Lavi k-kill each other" Sapphire said with a calmed voice.

"But knowing them. They'll go kill each other in a place were Lenalee won't be able to find them" a dark green horse came from behind the girl and chuckled at the black's horse yelp of surprise "E-Emerald! D-don't say that! Master Kanda and Master Lavi would n-never d-do something l-like that"

The green horse slyly smiled "You think so Sapphire? Want to make a bet?"

A cough was heard but it didn't reach the ears the six figures at the entrance of the kiosk.

"I-I would never do something like that! M-making t-that kind of bet"

"Hey! Don't you think it could be nice to make a bet in who could win? Between Lavi and Kanda?"

"I-I don't t-think that is such a good idea, a-and besides, Master Kanda c-could win"

The coughs became a bit louder.

"Aw! Come on Sapphire! You don't believe that I could defeat Yuu? I mean I know you have never seen him loose but you haven't seen me fight with him yet, why do you say so quickly that I will loose?"

"I-I'm sorry Master Lavi, b-but I believe that Master Kanda has more p-possibilities of winning than y-you do"

"Yeah, no offence Lavi, but Kanda has higher possibilities of kicking your ass"

The coughs got louder.

"Emerald! Don't say such words! You need to have respect towards Master Lavi!"

"Ruby, Lavi is not my rider so I can call him whatever I want"

"How dare you!"

"Come on you two, behave!"

A bit louder.

"Yes, Miss Lenalee"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Ok, now Kanda and Lavi won't fight because if they do _I_ will kick both their asses"

"Now I can totally see that!"

"Che!"

"Meep!"

A little bit louder

"_You Fool!" _a yell was heard and a figure came flying and it kicked Lavi on the head.

"Ow! What the- Panda! What was that for?" Lavi sad rubbing his head '_that's going to leave an ugly bump' _Lavi though as his grandfather landed and stood straight.

"Haven't you six brats heard the King calling you?" the short man said as the three horses and their riders bowed their heads in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Lord Bookman, I was just coughing because it looks like I'm getting a slight cold" a kind voice said from inside the kiosk and a tall man stepped in the sunlight "Hello to you all, I apologize for calling you this early on a weekend"

"Oh! I-It doesn't matter y-your majesty, we d-don't mind" the black horse said as they all went up the stairs of the kiosk. There they saw the king and his Unicorn (many of the castle warriors had a Pegasus but the king was different since he had a Unicorn(A.N: Will get into details later :p)).

"Well I'm glad" the king said as they reached the top "Because I have something important to tell you" his face became serious and both horses and their rides became very quiet.

"Why did you call us your majesty?" Lavi asked suddenly serious as well and the other two were like him.

The king chuckled "You know, a couple of weeks ago I had a dream, I was standing in a valley filled with all kind of different flowers, roses, daisies, tulips, pansies, margaritas and many more but all those flowers were only of white color, as I stood there I heard a girl singing and when I turned around I saw someone-a girl- wearing a white dress and her hair moved with the wind I called out to her and when she turned around I saw…" the kind turned around and faced the pond were Lala was softly swimming.

"… I saw my daughter Elena, the moment her face met mine I saw her smile disappear and a scared face took place as all the flowers of the valley turned black and in that same moment, a storm started to form the wind started to blow so hard that I had to cover my eyes and even before I could open them I had found my self awake" the king sighed and rested one hand on the bard of the kiosk.

"After that night I started having the same dream but differently, it would always start with the flower valley and I would always see the back of the girl, but every time the girl turned around something, the figure of a black castle would appear in the back of her and it would drag her into it, and then last night the figure of the castle became crystal clear and I recognized it immediately, it was the Black Ark kingdom's castle" he took a break to take some air in and to let the three youngsters take the information.

"I went to Hevlaska and she told me that she had a vision also and I just discovered that…my daughter Elena is alive, she's at the Black Ark Kingdom"

Everyone was quiet and even the green horse had nothing to say, they could think it was impossible, but the king had the power to have visions or dreams that told them that something was about to happen, it only happened in very rare occasions and knowing that the king really hoped for his daughter to be alive, he was no lying he was really _serious_.

"R-really your majesty? after ten years missing you found the princess?" the ponytailed girl said.

"I haven't found her yet Lenalee, I know were she might be, but I don't know _were_ she _is, _that's why I called you three, I have a mission for you three, to go to the Black Ark Kingdom and find my daughter, you will leave tomorrow morning" the king said still facing the pond.

"How will we find the princess? It's been more than ten years, it would be impossible to find her in that kingdom, thousands of people live there!" the raven haired samurai said.

The king turned around and smiled "Look for a green cross" he said "When certain mages gain their powers like you three, it always comes in a unique and different way, in my dream and in Hevlaska's vision we discovered that Elena has a power that activates from a green cross, also she was born with a birth mark like me and my late brother"

"A birthmark?" the read horse asked.

"Yes, I never really saw the birthmark my self but it has also the form of a cross, for example my brother had the cross mark on his forehead that's why he always had it covered with hair and I have mine right in the middle of my b-" before he could finish a long grey tail hit him on the back of the head "That's enough!" the grey Unicorn said "Do not say that!"

"Ah, yes I'm sorry" the kind said and left the horses and the kids confused "Now, go and prepare for tomorrow, you will have a long trip" and with a nod from every one the riders mounted (sp?) on their horses and left to prepare for their mission.

The king went back into looking at the pond; he wasn't really looking to it. Then the Unicorn and Bookman stood at both sides of him.

"You didn't told them the rest of your dream Mana" the soft female voice of the Unicorn was heard and the wind suddenly became hard and cold, the king looked down at the hand which he had covered his mouth when he had started coughing and on the white surface of his glove was blood.

The king closed his fist "Yes. Luna, I didn't tell them the rest of the dream, but I really didn't want them to _know_ about it" he said as he remembered the rest of that dream.

_Just as the castle started pulling his daughter he felt the ground under him tremble and the ground opened a gigantic mouth and he fell on it and before he knew it he was falling and he hit the ground but he saw that in the middle if his chest right in the heart a sword pierced him right in the heart._

"I'm dieing and the only reason why I had the dreams of my daughter is because it is time to name the new ruler of this kingdom" he smiled and looked at his friend Bookman _'And it's very curious why Bookman's grandson appeared in the dream as well, trying to reach for my daughter '_

"Well, I guess it's time for me to keep with my king's duties, I don't want the kingdom to go in ruin because I disappeared for so long, come on Luna" he said and got on his horse "How about you Lord Bookman?"

"I will stay here a while longer your majesty, if you don't mind" the old man said and bowed as the king smiled again and started to go back to the castle. Even the mermaid Lala was gone and Bookman was now left alone with his thoughts.

The king was slowly dieing, Luna's magic couldn't heal the illness he had and it looked like he didn't have more than three months or so.

Bookman sighed; he hoped that the kids could find the princess before the king died.


	3. A Mission

**Sorry if I took a long time, but I just didn't have the enough imagination to make this chapter good. **

**WARNING: This chaper sucks so bad that I think I should have never had to post it! But I tried so many times to get it ok that this was all I could do. **

**Please tell me if the're spelling/ gramars mistakes and if I'm not too lazy I'll correct them.**

**And Allen is about to make his/her big aperance! PLZ Enjoy (or at least try to) this chapter.**

**Ch.2 a Mission**

**-_-_-_-That Morning-_-_-_-**

"Sleeping bag"

"Check"

"Extra Clothes"

"Check"

"Sheets"

"Check"

"Food"

"Check"

"Wallet"

"Check"

"Underwear"

"Che-Wait what?"

"Just joking don't worry……you do have extra underwear don't you Master Lavi? Remember you might need them" the red horse said as the red head rider was getting ready.

"Let me look" Lave said and he opened a bag that was secured on Ruby's saddle "Yes, I do have it"

"So we're ready?" The horse asked.

"Yup, all we have to do is meet Yuu and Lenalee at the entrance of the stables" the red head said as he grabbed the leash (sp?) of the horse's mouthpiece, they both walked through the corridors of the stables seeing all of the other horses that lived there.

After some turns they found a familiar horse and person, Kanda and his Black Pegasus who was also wearing his _tack_ proudly. It was the same style as Ruby's but it had its own color and symbol, Ruby's was a dark orange color and in the mouthpiece's front was the symbol of Fire, Sapphire's was a marine blue and it had the symbol of Lighting.

"Are you done making me wait?" Kanda said in an annoyed tone meaning that he was the first one to be at the entrance (it was obvious that he woke up really early, Sapphire looked really tired and sleepy).

"Yeah, sorry I was just making sure I had extra underwear. You didn't forget yours did you Yuu?" the red head said with a snicker, the samurai looked away with a "Che".

"D-don't worry Master Lavi, Master Kanda p-packed al least five p-pairs of clean u-underwear" the black horse said.

"Oh? Really, Yuu? I didn't know you were so hygienic"

"Shut the hell up before I cut you into pieces!"

"M-master Kanda! P-please d-don't s-say that t-to Master Lavi!"

"You shut up too!"

"S-sorry"

The discussion took about five more minutes before Lenalee walked in also wearing her black and white uniform (A.N: The uniform I choose is the second uniform from the anime) Emerald had her _tack_ also it was a light green color and it had the symbol of Wind.

"What's with them?" the green horse asked as she saw the three males in a circle, the red head was laughing about something the long haired was pointing his sword to the red head yelling about something and the black horse was trying to stop the long haired from killing the red head telling him to stay calm from something.

"There discussing about underwear" Ruby came at Lenalee's side with a bored face "They been in it for really long"

"I told you to _shut up_!"

"Come on Yuu, what's so bad of me knowing that you brought clean underwear?"

"M-master Kanda!"

The conversation was about two more minutes before the dark haired girl got pissed.

"The Three of you _shut up before I do it!!!_" and shut up they did, when the Asian girl saw that they got the message she naturally smiled "So, are we ready?"

And they set off on their journey.

**-_-_-_-Day 1-_-_-_-**

"So the map says that it will take us about seven-eight days to get to Black Ark Kingdom" Lavi said as he watched the map "We have to go south, Lenalee! How's the weather?" he asked at the girl on the horse that was on top of them.

"It's going good so far! But it there are some rain clouds! I gees we have to land in a couple of hours!" the girl said and the read head gave her a thump up "Gotcha! Yuu, Lenalee said that we're going to land in a while! There's going to be a storm!" The raven haired ignored what the read head "Aww, he's so mean"

That night as Lenalee predicted there was a storm and the rides had to put up two tents, one for the horses and one for themselves. The female horses were watching as the black one was flying high in the thunder filled sky.

The two boys and girl were watching the show the black Pegasus was giving "It's amazing how Sapphire can move so freely in a thunder storm, and here I thought he would be scared of lighting" the ponytailed girl said as she watched the winged figure move through the sky, the two other boys were watching the horse fly as well.

"Well that's Sapphire's, and any other thunder horse, special ability, he can fly inside storms and not be affected at all, just like Ruby, she doesn't get burnt when she touches fire and Emerald she can fly as if she were the wind itself" the red head said as he looked at his horse sleep.

The girl smiled "And were did you learned that?" Lavi looked back at her "Form a book I found in the library of the palace" the red head said with an ovbious tone.

After a while the black horse landed and went inside the tent to get his rest, the three young riders did the same.

**-_-_-_-Day 2-_-_-_-**

"What do you mean we're lost!" the raven samurai yelled

"I'm sorry Yuu, but it looks like I was reading the map upside down, we have been going north not south" the red head said guilty.

"You idiot!"

Emerald, Lenalee, Sapphire and Ruby sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**-_-_-_-Day 3-_-_-_-**

"And when you find the Crowley's Mansion's ruins it means that you're going the right direction" the old woman told Lavi who asked for directions.

"Thank you so much, this mean a lot, you saved my life" the red head scratched the back of his head but quickly pulled it away from the pain of the hit Kanda gave him when they got lost.

"No problem"

**-_-_-_-Day 4-_-_-_-**

Lavi yawned loudly, due to the time they lost; they decided to fly all night.

"Stop yawing! It's very annoying! I'm just as tired as you are!" the green hose said.

"Sorry, I just didn't really know how to read the map, this actually my first time going out of the Kingdom, anyways! But, if my calculations are correct, were only three or four days away from the Black Ark kingdom!"

"You better be right! If we get lost again not only Kanda will hit you, but I will kick you as well!" the horse said making Lavi move farther away from the angry horse, Ruby was too tired of even caring of what was happening around her so she wasn't listening all the threats (sp?) they were giving to her master.

**-_-_-_-Day 5-_-_-_-**

"It's not fair that they get to bath first" the red head muttered as he and the other two males were waiting for the three females to finish taking their bath.

While they were looking for a place to spend the night they found some hot springs and they all were dieing of taking a bath, but the girls won the right to take the bath first, thinking it was ok, the two boys and horse waited for the girls.

To wait for two hours.

"W-what's taking them so long…m-maybe the water was so d-deep that they fell in and drowned!" Sapphire said in panic.

"Che, as if that would happen" Kanda said looking away.

"M-maybe we should check, t-to see if they're a-alright?"

"Yeah, one of us should go and check on the girls" Lavi said.

"Y-yeah, o-one of us s-should go c-check"

Green and ocean blue looked at the same direction "What?" Kanda asked when he saw the looks they were giving him.

-_-_-_-

"I am not going!"

"Come on Yuu, just go and see if they're alright then with out making any noise come back and nothing will happen"

"I said _no_!"

"C-come on, M-master Kanda, j-just to see if they're ok"

"I said hell no!"

But they didn't hear him Lavi and Sapphire pushed his friend's back and he fell in with a loud splash when he made landed in the water.

"Damn it" he said kneeling up only to discover that there were three figures in front of him and one was looking at him with a killing gaze.

-_-_-_-

"M-maybe it wasn't a g-good idea sending h-him"

"Yeah…well at least we know that the girls are ok"

"Y-yup"

**-_-_-_-Day 6-_-_-_-**

Lenalee ignored Kanda all day.

Kanda had a bandage on his head and he ignored Lavi all day.

Lavi had a black eye a mayor headache and was ignored by Kanda and Lenalee all day.

Sapphire had a bump on his head (after being hit by Lenalee, Kanda punched him and Lavi).

**-_-_-_-Day 7-_-_-_-**

"Look we're here!" the red head exclaimed when he saw the black figure of a black castle.

"Finally" Emerald said as she and the other two horses were getting ready to land.

After they entered the town they started looking for a inn to stay some time in (mostly because Emerald said that she wanted to spend the night under a dry and warm roof) so the first thing the young riders' needed to do was find a good place to stay.

They decide to separate and meet at the fountain that was in the middle of a plaza (sp?) in about two hours and tell if they found a place to stay. After an hour and a half Lavi and Ruby didn't found anything and they were tired.

"We haven't found a god place and I'm getting really tired, Ruby, why don't you want to carry me~!" the red head wined.

"Master Lavi, I'm as tired as you are, and my back hurts the tack is really uncomfortable after a long time of wearing it and if you get on me it'll hurt more" the crimson horse said, Lavi made a pout but the horse ignored him "Anyways Master Lavi, our time is up, we must return to meet Kanda and Lenalee"

"Ok…but can you carry me, the fountain is far" the red head said with [puppy] eyes that looked like he was still four years old.

"No" was the horse's answer and she started to walk away. The red head followed her "Aww Ruby! You're so mean! I mean I'm you-" he was interrupted when someone crashed and made them both fall on the ground.

"Master Lavi! Are you all right?" Ruby said as she bowed her head to see her rider; the person who had crashed with him was on top of the read head. With a grunt the red head stood up "Are you alright?" he said as he offered his hand to help the boy stand up. He was wearing a long coat and a hood that hid his face.

"I don't nee d your help, I'm fine" the boy said as he slapped the red head's hand away stood up and started dusting off his clothes. Lavi was surprised at the kid, he tough that he could be nice and then Lavi could ask him if he knew any good Inn to stay.

"Were the hell did that brat go?!" the boy perked up and saw behind him two men were coming "Keep looking!" the other man said and when Lavi saw them, he knew that something had happened and the boy next to him was responsible for it.

"Shit!" the hooded boy cursed when he saw that the large men were coming his (and the read hed's) way, desperate he grabbed the read head's collar and pulled him to the wall before he could crash with the kid again he used his arms to stop. He took five second to realise what kind of position him and the kid had. Lavi tried to get away from the boy but he only pulled him closer.

"Don't move" he whispered in his ear and the red head tried not to shiver. The kid moved his arms and wrapped them around the red head's neck and pulled him closer. They stayed like that until the two men were far away, when the boy saw that they were gone he signed and started un-wrapping his arms from Lavi's neck and he slowly traced his gloved hands on Lavi's chest, stomach, started circling his waist and started going to his-.

"W-what are you doing?!" the red head said and stepped back from the kid, his face was a small shade of red.

"Nothing!" the boy said hands now in his pockets "I got to go now" he said and started walking to the opposite direction the men had come from, leaving Lavi confused.

"So we go looking for a place to stay when you just go and play around with little boys?" the read head jumped in surprise.

"Y-Yuu?" the red head turned around to see the raven haired boy who wasn't looking at all happy (not that he never showed a happy face, but that he had an angry face, angrier than the normal angry face he had) he had his arms crossed and the black horse was at his side with a blush on his face (if horses can blush).

"M-Master Lavi, I-I didn't know that you w-were _that_ kind of p-person. B-but don't worry w-we're ok with it" it took another five seconds for the red head to under stand what the black horse just said.

"What! N-no you got it wrong, he was being followed by some guys and he just pulled me on the wall to hide from them!" Lavi said with a deep blush on his face.

"Then why were you letting him grope you?" Kanda said he grabbed the leash on Sapphire's mouthpiece and started to walk away.

The red head's blush deepened and he also took his horse's leash and started walking behind the other boy "L-listen, you got it wrong, I was a bit surprised that I didn't know what he was doing until-"

"His hands were on your bum?" the crimson horse said, she had seen all from the star.

"Ruby, you're not helping" the red head said glaring at his horse his blush was even redder almost matching his hair "Sorry" the horse said.

All the way to the fountain Lavi kept trying to say that they saw was a misunderstanding but Kanda ignored him all the time. When they were at the fountain they found Lenalee and she told them that she found an Inn and that she had already checked in (and Emerald was left there because she said that she was too tired) so the two boys and horses followed the ponytailed girl to the Inn. It wasn't too far but it did take time to get there because of the busy market it was difficult for them to move around (mostly because the horses were too big).

The red head was having trouble walking, with him having the biggest horse; it was difficult to move around.

He was about to finally leave the crowd behind when a smell got his and his nose's attention, he looked at his side and saw a dish being made, they were already some ready on the counter waiting to be brought and eaten.

Almost drooling the red head approached the tent were they sold the food he just had to get.

"Excuse me?" Lavi asked the lady who was standing on the opposite side of the red head "What kind of dish is this?" he ask her, the lady looked at him and smiled.

"This is called Mitarashi Dango; do you want to buy some?" The lady's smile almost made Lavi yell _"Strike!" _That was his usual pick up line "Yes! I want some please" he said and reached to his back pocket to grab his wallet to find nothing.

"What the-" he searched more deeper inside the pocket but there was still nothing "Where is my wallet?!" he was now unpacking all the items inside, and then he remembered.

_The boy saw that they were gone he signed and started un-wrapping his arms from Lavi's neck and he slowly traced his gloved hands on Lavi's chest, stomach, started circling his waist and started going to his-_ "That damn brat stole my wallet!" Lavi yelled out loud and blushed when he saw the girl's face on him.

"You got your wallet stolen? Are you from around here?" the girl said Lavi blushed more "N-no I'm not from around here, I just got here today" he said scratching the back of his head embarrassed the girl looked at him for a couple of seconds and started laughing.

"Hahaha! T-tell me, did a boy wearing a long brown coat stole it?" she said with teary eyes "Y-yeah, how did you know?" he asked her, but the girl laughed more and then she patted the back or an old lady who was just passing.

"Grandma, look this guy got his wallet stolen by _Him_" the old lady saw him and she started laughing too.

**-_-_-_-**

Lavi was quietly walking and eating some of the Mitarashi Dango the old lady gave him _"Here take it, after all you got your money stolen"_ she chuckled and gave Lavi a box full of Dango "_And be careful next time_. He_ is very well known of being the best thief here"_

"You should have been more careful Master Lavi" Ruby said she was looking at the box with hungry eyes, but her rider was too depressed to notice her, after all he had his wallet stolen and made a fool in front of a cute girl.

After walking a bit more they found Kanda and Lenalee waiting for them at the entrance of the Inn.

"Where were you Lavi?" the girl ask him and when he saw them he started (fake) crying.

"It was horrible Lenalee! He stole my wallet and made me a fool in front of a cute girl! And just out of pity they gave me this box of Dango- which it's really good- and they told me that I wasn't the only one who had been him victim! And-" they were already inside the Inn and Ruby was sent to the stables but all the time the read hed kept talking on how he didn't notice his wallet being stolen.

"You got your wallet stolen?" a tiny voice said from behind the red head's chair, when he turned around he saw a boy around nine years old, he was wearing a simple pair of green pants and a dirty orange shirt, he was wearing a bandana that kept his hair away from his eyes and Lavi noticed two pig tails (sp?) behind his neck.

"Tell me, did someone with a long brown coat steal it?" the kid said the red head was staring to get confused "…Yeah?"

The kid turned around and left, when he opened a door and went inside it and the entire Inn could hear it.

"Bwahahahaha!" the red head wanted to kill the kid.

A couple of minutes later the kid came back he still had teary eyes and had trouble breathing.

"You-you're so stupid! Getting your money stolen so easily!" the kid pointed at the red head still laughing but stopped when someone punched him on the head "Ow! What the hell! Emilia, what was that for?"

"Be nice to the costumers Timothy!" a young blonde girl stood in front of the three rider's table "I'm sorry if he's bothering you" she told the read head and by holding his shirt she dragged him away, but they both stopped when the door of the entrance opened.

"I'm back" a boy with short white hair came in, he was wearing a long brown coat and he was carrying four bags filled with food "I brought the stuff you told me to bring Emilia, were do I put it?"

"You can go and put it on the kitchen, after that can you go to the stables and see if the horses are ok?" the white haired boy nodded and went inside a room (that was the kitchen) and came out again.

The boy stopped when he saw Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda.

Lavi looked at the boy and recognized (sp?) the coat the boy was wearing, and he stood up and pointed at him.

"It's you!"

And all the people in the Inn were looking at them.

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Didn't I told you that this chapter sucks! But I really wanted it to be done!**_

_**Also I got my cable back! So in some time I'll post some Character Sheets of the OCs in this story 'Kay?**_

_**Next post will be She's the Man! so it may take some time for the next chapter of this story.**_


	4. A Thief

**I hope you people like it, I tried making a chapter of 'She's the Man!' but a chapter of this one came out instead.**

**Please tell me what you think and tell me if you have any ideas that could be good foe the story.**

**Tell me if they are any spelling/grammar mistakes and I'll try to gather the will to correct them. BTW, with those people who speak spanish I'm sory they are some mistakes and it's because I have a long time with out wrinting it and with the ? and ! marks I'm sorry too but I can't find it all I can do for now is the letter ñ and Ñ and it took me six months just to find it. **

**Thank for reading and please enjoy!**

**Chapter.3 A Thief**

**-_-_-_-One Week Later-_-_-_-**

It has been a week since the three riders arrived to the Black Ark Kingdom and they haven't found any thing that could help them find the princess. They were looking for a light brown haired girl close to her eighteen years that was all they knew and they were a lot of girl with that description in this kingdom, naturally they have found nothing or no one.

Kanda didn't talk to them, he just stood in front of the girls and look at them with his black eyes and say nothing, then after a minute or so he would turn around and leave the girl clueless and most of the time scared- one even fainted.

Lavi did the worst, he said that one of the ways of finding the princess was to peek on some girls while they changed, most of the times they saw him and screamed, making the people from inside the house run and go check if the girl was okay and he had to run before they catch him. Good news is that he runs fast.

Lenalee had more luck than the boys, but she still didn't found anything, she tried to go to the public baths and see if she found a girl with a cross birthmark. But she still found nothing.

**-_-_-_-**

Another tiring day and the three riders still found nothing. The red head sat on the chair and with a grunt he almost stamped his head on the table, the two dark haired sat on the chairs too.

"I didn't found anything, did you Yuu-chan?" the red head said looking up.

"I didn't and stop calling me that" the raven haired said, he didn't tried to kill the red head, he must be really tired "-and you Lenalee?" Lavi moved his head to the Chinese girl and she looked down in embarrassment.

"I didn't found anything either, there's so much girl with brown hair but I haven't seen anyone with a green cross and or a cross birthmark" she said and rested her arms on the table. There was a long silence between the three of them.

"Royal Flush!" said a voice that the three of them knew very well, the three riders moved their heads to the direction of the voice and there the saw him.

Allen the boy who stole Lavi's wallet and, Lavi thanked the gods, gave it back with all the money inside, untouched. The white haired said that he was sorry and that it was just a small hobby of him and that he didn't even knew his own hands moved and took his wallet.

In the week they have been staying at the Inn Lave got to know the boy a bit better, Allen was his name (of course) he was around seventeen-eighteen years old- he said that he didn't remember a lot about him self. He was an orphan and if it wasn't because Emilia's father who was the owner of the Inn, let him stay, he wouldn't have anywhere to live in and he was very grateful.

Allen was the one in charge of the stables, and the little boy Timothy helped him, every time Lavi went to check on his horse he asked her how she was dong and she would always answer that she was doing okay and that she was very comfortable with how she was being treated while she stayed in the stable, but every time she said that the only problem was Emerald saying that the stables were too small for her and that she wanted a bigger space to be in.

If it wasn't because of Lenalee who knew how to deal with the green horse Ruby would pretty much set the stable on fire (1)

Lavi learned that the boy enjoyed to play poker, he would have like to play with him, but when he saw that the boy didn't loose-not even once- he put the though aside and decided to just watch him play and see other people loose their money.

"What! You've got to be kidding!" a man who was one of Allen's victims-as Lavi liked to call them- lost his-Lavi guessed- fifth round playing cards with the boy.

With a smile the white haired started to take the money and he started placing it in a bag, the man saw that and stopped the boy "You have to cheating! Nobody can win that much rounds!"

Allen 'kindly' moved the man's hand away and 'kindly' replied "Well I can't help it but to be an expert at this game, I told you mister, I don't loose and I fairly won and I get to keep the money" he said and finished to place the money on the bag and he stood up.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go" he said and ran out of the door.

"What the hell! Come back!" the man yelled and started to follow the boy after a minutes of silence every one kept doing what they were doing.

"Won't it be dangerous for Allen to come back? He lives here" Lenalee, who had made a small friendship with Allen, said.

"Allen never says that he lives here to the people he plays with, that guy is a traveler and he was going to leave today anyway, Allen is just making sure that he won't come back for him" said a voice near the dark haired girl, when the three heads looked who it was they saw Timothy sitting on a chair he grabbed Kanda's drink and started drinking it.

"Where did you come from?!" Kanda asked and took his drink away from the boy. The boy made a surprised sound, he remained calm and cleaned his face with hand and cleaned his throat.

"I've been here the whole time, I'm surprised that you didn't notice that I was here" he said and then he turned his head to the riders and he made his best face "What do you mean you are looking for a girl with a cross?"

"That's none of your business" Kanda snapped at the kid, the boy quickly turned his head to the other and glared at him "What do you mean! I just wanted to ask you if for who you were looking for, can't I do that?"

"No, it doesn't concern you at all, now leave" the rider said and both the boy and him glared at each other before the boy gave an angry "hmp!" and left.

There was more silence because Lenalee and Lavi were too tired to even say something to Kanda, who never really talked anyways.

They didn't know how long they sat there with out saying anything until Lenalee stood up "I'm going to my room" and left, the boys didn't said anything to each other and as much as Lavi wanted to tease Kanda a bit he was too tired to even talk.

Kanda-obviously tired and annoyed- stood up and left with out saying anything and Lavi was left alone. He sighed and once he had the strength to stand up he did and made his way to the stables to make his daily visit to Ruby.

Both had a close bond and they have been together for almost nine years, he still remembers when his grandfather took him to the royal stables and told him that he could choose any colt he wanted.

Lavi remembers how he started walking trough the halls and saw some of the small (though they were almost his height) baby horses, he remembers that he heard a loud noise as if someone had fell on the floor and when the red head looked at his side he saw a small colt on the floor-because it fell- and Lavi saw her struggling to get on her feet her small and weak wings were flapping, once she was standing Lavi noticed the strong color red that the horse had, her mane and tail were very short and very messy but that would change with the years as the horse grew the hair will grow too.

When the horse's dark brown eyes met with Lavi's green one she clumsily walked to him and started at him.

"Who are you?" Lavi heard the girly voice of the colt "I'm Lavi-" he answered "-and you?"

"I don't know" she said "I don't know" she repeated "You don't have a name?" Lavi asked getting near to the baby horse.

"What's a name?" she asked, Lavi figured that she must have been just a few weeks old, because she didn't know a lot, Lavi bit his lower lip and thought of the answer.

"W-well a name is something which can tell who is someone, like my name Lavi, but you don't have one"

"Can you give me one?" the colt trotted and then she was standing face to face with Lavi who was glad that she wasn't any bigger than him "Can you give me a name?"

Lavi looked at the colt "You want me to give you a name?" he asked and she flapped her wings, that were almost the size of Lavi's leg, exited "Yes! Yes! Give me a name!"

"Umm" Lavi started thinking, and then he saw the color of her hair, a very strong and dark crimson red, _"Crimson would be a good name_" Lavi thought _"But it would sound better with a male horse" _that's how he noticed that the red hair of the dolt sparkled on the light reminding him of a "-Ruby?" Lavi said.

"Ruby? Is that my new name?" the colt said and Lavi looked at her "If you want to I could name you like that" he said and then 'Ruby' happily tackled him and both fell on the floor.

"Yes! Yes! I want to be named Ruby!"

And since that day they both were inseparable, they became the best of friends and they would always take care of each other.

When Lavi was sick Ruby would always ask how he was and insist that she wanted to see him even on one occasion she went inside his room which was inside a building at the tenth floor with small doors which the she barely could get into.

When the horse got sick, Lavi would spend most of the time inside the stables and be near the horse, he even slept more than once inside with his horse and he never left her until she was better.

Yes, they both cared a lot for each other.

The red head was already at the entrance of the stables when he came back to reality, he was going to open the door but stopped when he heard something. Turning around he saw a lot of people gathering, curious he went to see what was happening and made a mental note to come back and visit Ruby after.

**-_-_-_-**

The red horse wondered were her master might be, it was around the time when he came to ask her how she was doing and that was the perfect excuse to try and not loose her temper and set the stable on fire, because certain green horse wouldn't be quiet (tough she really wanted to think 'Wouldn't Shut Up!').

"Argh! These stables are too small, it's not like back at the castle were you don't step on your own feet!" the green horse said, this was at least- as she counted, since she didn't have anything better to do- the tenth time that Emerald said that the stables were too small for her.

She was staring to get a very big headache, but she was too nice and didn't say anything it would only make 'miss perfection' more irritated.

"C-come Emerald it-it's not t-that bad" the black horse who was in the cubicle (sp?) next to her said to the horse that was in the one in front of them.

"For you, but for me it's just too uncomfortable! And it looks like a pig lives here, it's so messy and horrible and-"

"That's because that cubicle is where I sleep _Señorita_" a new voice said, the three horses quickly turned their heads and saw who had said that "And who the hell sleeps in a place like _this_?" she said and turned her head.

"_Mi nombre es Victor_, and I really like the place were I sleep" the voice belonged to a dark brown "Mule? You're a mule?" the green horse snorted "No wonders this place it's so dirty"

The mule didn't look as if he was insulted at all he actually smiled and gave some steps so he could get near the horse, his eyes looked as if what she had said was a joke, though it was difficult to see his eyes due to the 'headband' that the brown mule was covering his forehead (if horses have a forehead).

"Well, I'm a very proud _Mula _Miss, and I'm proud to say that my _Papa_ was an Unicorn and my _Mama_ was a donkey so no matter what you say I won't really care, but I really don't like how you talk about my cubicle" He said and both the Red and Black horses were surprised that someone talked back to the Green one.

"Your dad a unicorn? Ha, as if that could happen!" the green horse laughed at the brown mule "Only if they're tamed, there is no way unicorns can get near humans, and a unicorn with a donkey? That's even more ridiculous" she kept laughing.

"Emerald!" Ruby tried to make the green horse to keep quiet, but it looked like it was not going to happen "Emerald!" she tried again the brown one heard the red horse and looked at her "_No se preocupe _Miss, I'm used to all the jokes the other say when I tell them about my parents, I don't mind really, you grow tired of them and you can learn to ignore them" he sighed a somehow sad sigh and began to walk.

"Now I must find a_ pequeño _Timothy, to tell him to give me another place to stay since Miss Emerald really likes to stay at my place" just as he said this, the green horse stopped laughing.

"Wait, what did you say?!" the red horse noticed that the green horse was very angry now "No, tell whatever his face was that I want to go to another cubicle, you can keep this one but I don't want to stay in this one any longer!"

"No can do miss, only _pequeño _Timothy and _niña_ Allen can do things like this and it's they decision not mine I only want to ask them to tell me were to stay now so I can take a good rest after a two week trip that left my back hurting and I just want to sleep for a long time so now I-"he was interrupted by another voice.

"Victor, you can stop rambling now, I already talked with Miss Emilia and you can trade cubicles if you want to" this time the sound of a strong voice came to the ears of every one in the stable. The three horses-including the mule- turned their heads and the red horse swears that she was gawking.

He stood straight, he emitted a very strong and proud aura, and he looked as if he was a high rank horse from the White Ark Kingdom. His height was incredible, he was bigger than the red horse and she thought that he must be way heavy and she thought that Sapphire, Emerald nor she could weight the same as him even if they did it together.

The tall horse actually reminded her of the King's Unicorn but she noticed that the big horse was really dirty, his hair, mane and tail were covered in dirt, Ruby wondered if he took a five hour bath could all the dirt wash away and reveal the real color of the horse, but by looking closely the red horse saw that the color of the other horse was or could be grey, it was difficult to tell his whole back was covered by a long brown sheet.

The three winged horses were surprised of seeing a horse of that size, as Ruby remembered she was by far the biggest horse in the entire kingdom-which made her very embarrassed- but she had never really seen a horse that size.

"_De verdad Perlita?" _the mule said snapping the three horses out of their thoughts "Yes, you can, and please stop calling me that, my name is Pearl not _Perlita_" the grey horse made a noise.

"Aw, why can't I call you like that? It's _cute"_

"Victor, I stopped being cute at the age of two" the huge horse walked and stood in front of Emerald "Miss, do you want to trade places with Victor or do you prefer to stay there?" he said and the green horse quickly replied.

"I want to get out of this horrible place and go to a cleaner one, please" Ruby and Sapphire were surprised that she had actually said 'please'.

The big horse gave her a smirk and with a skilful twist of his nose he opened the door and Emerald lost no time and she exited as fast as she could, with another twist of his nose he opened another cubicle for the green horse to go in. Emerald began walking and Victor noticed something on her back.

"_Alas?!_" the brown mule said "Wings! You're a winged horse!" both the mule and the big horse were surprised and Ruby saw that their faces became worried or some kind of emotion between there.

"Yes they are, have any trouble with it?" she asked and got inside her new cubicle seeing that it was clean.

"_Eres_-" the mule cleaned his throat "Are you from the royal army of the kingdom?" he asked and looked very worried now.

"Yes, we are from the White Ark Kingdom, why do you ask" Ruby said wanting to know why they looked worried.

"White Ark Kingdom, so you're not from here?" the grey horse asked bowing his head a little to be at her lever.

"No, we're not from here" she said and the brown mule made a loud and relived sound while he was getting inside his favourite place to sleep "Why?" she asked.

"_Bueno, _Miss Ruby, if the royal army were to come here and saw me or my big friend here-" he was once again interrupted by the bigger horse who made a hushing sound.

"What is it?" Ruby asked but he didn't answer, the grey horse's ears perked up and whispered something that they barely heard, but the red horse heard it well "Allen" was what he said and the big horse was suddenly trotting out side of the stables.

"What was that?" the green horse asked no one and actually no one answered.

The brown mule said in a low voice "_De verdad Perla"_ he chuckled and smiled "_Nunca cambiaras" _and with that he turned around and prepared to take a long nap.

All three horses were left very confused.

**-_-_-_-**

It took some time for Lavi to finally get pass all the people who were crowding around the fountain in the middle of the plaza in the kingdom and when he finally saw what was causing all the people to make a crowd this big.

In front of the fountain was the girl who gave Lavi that box of dango, her smile was gone and she was now crying her eyes were red from all the tears she was giving.

Two Akumas had their sharp lances at her throat making her stay still, she was kneeling and her hands were tied on her back.

Lavi could see the girl's grandmother yell that her granddaughter had done nothing, Lavi tried to walk and help the girl but they were Akumas who stopped anyone who wanted to get near the girl. Lavi cursed under his breath, he wanted to help, but he can't cause trouble in a kingdom were he doesn't belong and worst of all, he forgot to bring his Hammer.

"This is the third girl in a month" Lavi heard someone say "And I thought that a week of peace meant that this wasn't going to happen again"

"_What are they talking about?_" Lavi wondered and wanted to know. When the crowd suddenly became quiet Lavi saw a figure approach the girl.

A man around his twenties, dark skin, long curly hair and clothes that told he was of royalty stopped when he was in front of the girl.

He looked at her, she had started crying again and she was shaking with fear "Tell me girl" the man said and lowered to be at her eye level "Were did you get this?" he said and took from the girl a collar, a green crystal cross and pulled it hard, hard enough to rip it off her neck and make her make a pained sound.

The man stood straight again and started fingering the cross "If you tell me I won't do anything to you" he said and the girl started to talk.

"M-my mother gave me that cross before she dyed, I have it since I was young" she said and the man kept looking at the crystal then he smiled "Really?" and started crushing the cross with his fist.

"No please stop! That's the only thing I have to remember her! Please don't-"

The sounds of the small pieces of the crystal falling on the floor were so loud in the ears of the girl, piece by piece they fell on the ground.

Lavi really wanted to hit the guy so hard he was going to break his nose.

Suddenly just before anyone could blink a white figure appear on top of the statue in the fountain, the water made the person who was wearing a white cape glow brightly on the sun.

Lavi saw that, a white coat covered his entire body and he wore a fluffed hood and his face was covered by a silver mask.

"It's the Crown Clown!" Lavi heard a woman say, and then everyone was calling, saying his name.

"Let her go!" the CrownClown said in a demanding voice, but the tall man just smiled.

"I will let her go, but only if you come and get her _Crown Clown_" he said and moved away from the girl "But you have to get past the Akuma first"

The white coated figure snorted, he made a fast jump and Lavi could barely see him the only way of knowing were he moved was the glow of the sun touching the white coat/cape of his and the red head saw that in a blink of an eye he was behind the girl and he was surprised when a clawed hand quickly cut the rope and the girl was free running towards her grandmother, when she reached her they both hugged and cried together.

Lavi was surprised at the speed the 'Crown Clown' had, he had never seen someone with that kind of speed- and here he thought that Kanda was by far the faster person he knew, and now he had been proved wrong.

The red head's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a laugh "My, my, that was sure fast Crown Clown I'm surprised but don't think you'll get away so easily" the man said and made a sign and told the Akumas to attack the coated figure and they didn't even thought it twice, the two Akumas lifted their lances were the girl's head had been before and charged at the white person.

The clawed hand came once again out from inside the white coat and started dodging the attacks of the guards (the Akuma) and with out even hurting them he quickly knocked their weapons leaving them unable to fight, the man had been watching this and when the two Akumas were down he ran right to the boy and his hand glowed with a strong purple light taking the form of a four pointed star. The white coated person was taken by surprise but was able of stopping the man with his hand, but the man was more powerful, he slyly smiled and started pushing the other boy back.

"I thought that the famous "Crown Clown" was supposed to be more powerful and you can't even dodge my attack, this is not fun, I wanted to play more with you" the man chuckled and with a swing of his hand he sent the white boy flying and he crashed on the statue inside the fountain and fell in the water, grunting he stood up.

"I have no time to 'play' with you, I don't have any reasons of staying here and fight with you" the white one said and once again jumped at the top of the statue. This time he took his other hand (the right one) and placed them on his mouth and made a loud whistle.

Another bright light coming from behind the white coated boy appeared and it took Lavi some time to figure out the form of what was coming and with another glow of another light even brighter that the one he saw when the 'Crown Clown' made his appearance came.

The red head had to look away from the flying figure that was approaching them, the light that was coming from it was too bright and when he could look again he was astounded.

A huge white as pure snow winged horse came and flew right past the white figure and when the horse was right at the side of the boy he jumped on the air and his horse gracefully cached him. The strong flaps of the horse's wings-the red head could see the horse was wet the water on his wigs fell down-and sparkled like diamonds.

The horse as fast as it could started flying away, but not from letting its rider give the people a good bye wave and to the man and the Akuma a peace sign- which Lavi thought was his way of saying "in your face!".

The man 'Che'-ed and started to walk away "Were leaving!" he exclaimed and he mounted his black horse (which thankfully it wasn't a winged horse) and started leaving.

"Sir, what about the girl?" one of the Akuma said.

"She isn't the one we're looking for, leave her" he said and made his horse go faster, the Akuma went to their horses as well and left.

The red head was still standing there, thinking of so many things of what just happened and he didn't notice that the people had started to move, but he was brought to reality when he heard the cries of the girl who was still clinging to her grandmother.

The red head silently approached the two and knelt in front of them "Who was that?" he asked and the older woman was the one to answer.

"That, my boy, was the so called "Crown Clown" he started to help when all this started"

"What started?" he asked.

The older woman signed and began to explain "Everything started last year, we don't know what happened, but here in the same place in the middle of the plaza, they royal guards (the Akuma) had been staring to grab girls and ask them some questions, when all the questions were answered wrong they would let the girl go, but all the time they ask them they beat them and one time they even killed one! After two more girls were brought he appeared, we don't know from were he came from, but he has been helping us. He called himself the "Crown Clown" and his fighting skills are truly amazing, he fights with out trying to hurt anyone" she said the red head staring to take the information in.

"Why have they been taking girls, and what kind of questions do they ask them?" the red head asked and the woman shook her head "I don't know, I have never been there when they took the girls, and I we have never heard what they ask them, I'm sorry"

"Well, thank you… do you need help in getting to your house?" the red head stood up and helped the woman and her granddaughter "We're okay boy, you don't have to worry" she said and they both left. Lavi was left alone though they were still some people talking of what had happened Lavi felt as if no one was around him.

Snapping out of his thoughts he hurried to get as soon as possible to the Inn, he needed to tell Yuu and Lenalee what happened.

**-_-_-_-**

**(1): In the story they are different kind of elements that the 'Magic Animals' have, most of the powers are 'based' on the elements. So Ruby is a Fire Horse, meaning that she can control fire. She's pretty much a pyro and by focusing on something she can either heat it or burn it. If she looses her temper- which doesn't happen so much, she looses control and burns almost every thing. And the stable is made of wood. So that is how it happens.**

**Emerald and Sapphire are the same, but they have their own element. Emerald is a Wind Horse, which doesn't really help her when she is on land, but she is really fast when she is flying.**

**Sapphire is a Thunder Horse which lets him control lighting, he really doesn't like to use it because of the number of people he had hurted when he was younger. If you surprise him (Example: If you jump him from behind) he gets scared and his defence activates which makes his body into a electric horse. If you jump him and he activates the 'auto defence' you will pretty much be electrocuted and even-though it hasn't happened- be burned alive.**

**A little extra: Every sadle is made especially for every horse, Ruby's is made of a special cloth that won't burn at all when she is using her abilities and/or when Lavi uses Hai-Ban on her while fighting.**

**Emerald's sadle is made of a really light cloth that makes her comfortable and very fast while flying "It's like I'm wearing nothing" is what she says.**

**Sapphire's sadle is also made especially for him the cloth of it can support the power of the electricity and it won't hurt Kanda at all. **

**Plz tell me what you think and tell me if you have any ideas, I would like to put more creatures in here, but if no one says anything I might just look at other mangas' characters.**


End file.
